


Sanders Sides: Musical Oneshots

by pollyparrot8



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sweeney Todd Fusion, As stated before angst before fluff, Bit of Angst before Fluff, Broadway References, Camelot Lyrics, College Roommates, Dark Sides Are Not Bad, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Each chapter is a ship, Falsettos Lyrics, Fluff and Angst, Hamilton Lyrics, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Just a bit of curse words, Just tiniest about for chapter 2, M/M, Multi, Musical References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ships will be Added as More Chapters are Added, Slight Misunderstanding, Swearing, Sweeney Todd AU, Sweeney Todd References, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, hamilton musical, musical AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyparrot8/pseuds/pollyparrot8
Summary: This is based on a post on my Tumblr and Instagram talking of ships and songs I felt described them. These are just like one shots I suppose. Some might be connected here and there though not really. It won’t exactly follow the musical, but rather the song and how I imagined each pair would sing and act in each of the songs. The stories won’t be exact to the musical, as I haven’t seen many live/in person. This is just my interpretation of each pair and the song featured. All musicals and their lyrics/songs belong to their respective owners so please don’t say I plagiarized or something like that.





	1. Patton & Logan: Helpless & That Would Be Enough-Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> Patton is Eliza, Logan is Hamilton, Deceit(Darrion) is Angelica, Virgil is Peggy, Roman and Remus are a mix of Burr, Lafayette, Mulligan, and John.

Darrion, Patton, and Virgil all smiled as they descended the stairs slowly as to not trip over their ball gowns, and to let people marvel at them as they waved hi to everyone. Darrion was the first to bow followed by Patton, then Virgil, almost as if they were bowing from oldest to youngest. 

“Can’t believe daddy threw this ball,” Virgil murmured as his arms gently interlinked with Patton’s. “There are so many people, ugh, and look at them.”

“All waiting so they could try and woo us for our money,” Darrion hm’ed softly, smirking a bit as the three waved to everyone who even gave them a suggestive glance. Patton waved lightly as they walked a little further before separating as it was their job to help host.

Virgil raised an eyebrow at the soldiers who immediately went to his side as soon as Patton and Darrion were gone. He might be the youngest but he wasn’t someone to be pushed over. He made eye contact with Darrion and Patton before he agreed to dance with one of the soldiers, promising the others that he would dance with them. They all beamed and waited at the side.

“Aw Virgil’s growing up,” Patton murmured holding a hand over his heart. It felt as if just yesterday Virgil was learning how to walk.

Darrion nodded as he dramatically leaned back with a hand over his heart, the other fanning his ‘tears’ away. “Oh I remember how he would step on my feet when I taught him to dance, oh how times have flown by. I will cherish them always.”

The two shared a smile before giggling as they watched Virgil in the middle of the dance floor with a polite smile, though it looked close to becoming a smirk.

“I’m going to go get some drinks. I know I’m too sober to try and charm these people,” Darrion whispered to Patton. 

“Of course Dari, go ahead,” Patton beamed before flushing as someone came to ask him to dance. He went following her to the floor as he glanced around before catching Virgil’s eye. The two sharing a secretive smile before he bowed as a new dance started.

Patton chatted politely, keeping a gentle smile on his face as he danced with the woman. The two talked about the expected war that is to come then changed to talk of the people who were searching to have a ‘lucky’ night. It was a pleasant dance, one Patton wouldn’t mind having again though he knew it would seem suspicious, almost scandalous if he danced with only one person. 

As the dance ended, he curtsied as he excused himself to get a drink. He wandered holding a drink as he looked at the guests and for Darrion. He beamed as he spotted him in the middle of a circle obviously talking and making jokes as everyone burst out laughing. Though his attention was caught by something else, or rather someone else. His eyes widened as his heart started to race, he quickly spun around to find Virgil or Darrion. Both would be preferable, he just needed to talk to someone about his sudden feelings.

Logan walked in with a small smile towards Roman and Remus as the three entered the ball. They were invited, well everyone was but Roman insisted that they had to come. 

“If you could marry a sister, you’re rich son,” Remus murmured to Logan, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow, at first looking scandalized before he smirked.

“Is it a question if Remus, or which one?” Logan teased as he shrugged turning to look back at the sea of guests. “I’m not really looking for marriage or something else. I just want us to enjoy ourselves.”

“That’s the proper way to see this ball, instead you should look for romance or friendship,” Roman hummed, frowning at Remus’s scrunched up nose. Logan nodded at the friendship mention.

Roman shook his head then lead Logan further in as the two walked around greeting people and talking, though Remus separated as he went to grab them drinks. Logan rolled his eyes, scanning silently before he decided to stand to the side rather than dance. Roman on the other hand looked eager to dance so he went to dance.

Darrion laughed before gasping as he was suddenly pulled back. He glanced over his shoulder to see Patton with a bright red face tugging him back. Virgil was behind him, trying to ask Patton what was going on. Patton pulled both of them close to him before he discreetly pointed at Logan.

“This one’s mine,” Patton whispered to the two of them. He blushed more and smiled shyly as Virgil and Darrion looked at him with a shocked expression.

“Have you talked to him?” Virgil asked quietly, sighing as Patton shook his head.

“I’ve got this,” Darrion whispered to them. He took a deep breath before he strode across the way straight to Logan. 

Patton and Virgil watched as Darroin spoke with Logan for a bit before he took Logan’s arm. Patton let out a whine, burying his face in Virgil’s arm.

“I can’t have him now!” he sighed, thinking that Darrion wanted Logan. He wouldn’t hurt his brother by taking his crush. Virgil quickly shook his head, he knew Darrion wouldn’t do this to Patton.

“Patton get up!” Virgil hissed as he watched Darrion and Logan approach them. Patton quickly stood up straight, watching as the pair arrived in front of them. Darrion gently let Logan’s arm go, glancing to the side as Remus soon arrived with his, Roman’s and Logan’s drinks in hand. Roman a second after, beaming as he realized what was going on.

Logan however didn’t look at him, he stared at Patton with eyes full of wonder that he flinched at Roman’s small nudge. He just realized that he didn’t say a single word this entire time. 

“Patton Sanders, it’s a pleasure to meet you” Patton stated proudly as he curtsied, his face becoming more pink each second that Logan stared. He wanted to know what the other was thinking, but he also loved being Logan’s center of attention, he wanted to know more about him. “Thank you for all your service.”

Logan smiled shyly as he bowed, carefully taking Patton’s hand before gently kissing it. “Logan Barry. If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.”

Patton could feel his heart skip a beat, his cheeks practically cherry red as he swooned. Logan chuckled, gently holding Patton’s hand as Virgil slowly edged away with the twins. Darrion soon started to leave with an “I'll leave you to it” thrown over his shoulder. Though neither Logan nor Patton noticed as they were lost in each other’s eyes. 

“May I have this night?” Logan asked hopefully, bowing as he offered his other hand to Patton.

Patton’s smiled brightened as he nodded quickly, the two dancing all night long. Anyone who tried to dance with either of them were quickly intercepted by Virgil, the twins, or Darrion.

If anyone tried to talk bad about the pair, Remus or Darrion would harshly glare, or they would deal with Virgil who would give a quick, threatening smile before smiling innocently. Roman would glare as well before lecturing the person of not ruining true love.

As weeks passed by, Logan and Patton sent letters to one another every single night. Logan grew closer to Virgil and Darrion. Logan let Virgil confide in him and vice versa, the two shared a special bond that was so brotherly one would think they were. Darrion and Logan teased each other, talked of books and such, but mostly of Patton and how much they love and care about him.

The twins would visit as well, they were energetic but they brought more life to the group. Virgil at first was hesitant of them but soon warmed up and they formed a close bond, as did Darrion with both of them. 

A few more weeks and Logan had gotten approval from each of them to ask for Patton’s hand in marriage, though he had to now ask his father Thomas Sanders for permission. He sent a letter asking for them to meet one day and they agreed that the next day would be best. 

“I am here to ask for your blessing on Patton’s hand in marriage,” Logan stated straight to the point. He didn’t want to wait any longer and he didn’t want to beat around the bush. His love for Patton is pure, and he wants to take his and Patton’s relationship to the final level, marriage.

He waited for something, an answer, yes or no. Anything. But Thomas simply smiled, raised his hand and gestured for Logan to eat. They ate and chatted of anything but Patton and Logan’s question. 

Unbeknownst to Thomas, the three Sanders brothers were all peeking in and watching. Logan knew as he felt Patton close, don’t ask how even he doesn’t know. Though he thinks it’s because they love each other so much. Also Darrion and Virgil were always around Patton so he was certain they were all there.

Patton whined quietly as he held onto Darrion and Virgil’s hands in an iron grip. He needed to know what Thomas thought of his relationship with Logan, and if he was going to marry Logan.

Virgil whispered nothing but comfort as Darrion narrowed his eyes at the two dining gentlemen, trying to decipher as to why Thomas wasn’t answering Logan.

They all went still as Thomas finished his meal and stood up, walking across the room to Logan. Both Logan and Patton felt their heart plummet as Thomas kept stoneface. Neither could tell what Sanders was thinking. All either of them could think was that they were through and how were they going to meet in secret.

Though any worries went away as Thomas shook Logan’s hand with a smile, “Be true."

It was his blessing!

Patton beamed as he stood up quickly, brightening more as Logan turned to him with wide arms. They ran to each other laughing as Logan wrapped his arms around Patton’s waist and the two spun in the room kissing each other’s face and lips repeatedly. Thomas, Virgil, and Darrion laughed softly before they laughed louder as Logan and Patton fell from spinning so much.

“Patton, I don't have a dollar to my name, an acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame.  
All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain, a couple of college credits and my top-notch brain.  
Insane, your family brings out a different side of me. Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me, no stress, my love for you is never in doubt. We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out. I've been livin' without a family since I was a child. My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild. But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real and long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God, you'll never feel so,” Logan said making sure that Patton knew what he was getting into with this marriage. Logan wasn’t rich, he wasn’t famous, he didn’t have anything to give but all his love to Patton.

Patton laughed shaking his head as he rested his forehead’s on Logan’s, leaning up to peck his lips. “I don’t care for all that! I do! I do! I do! I do!”

Logan beamed as he gently caressed Patton’s face and the two stared at one another lovingly.

“My life is gon' be fine cuz Patton's in it,” Logan whispered. The two laughed gently before sharing a kiss. A kiss similar to the one at their wedding, gentle, sweet, and pure just like their love.

Weeks passed after their marriage, and sure enough there was a war. Logan wasn’t in the heat of it, though he wanted to be. He was Joan’s aide-de-camp and after arguing for so long about wanting to help, to do more, he was sent home. He bit his lip as he arrived and entered the home, not expecting Patton to be standing there with papers in his hand next to a crib that was being put together.

“Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now,” Patton murmured before looking down at the papers. He put his hand on the crib, caressing the top gently. “Look around, look around.”

“How long have you known?” Logan asked, hurrying over as Patton handed him the adoption papers. He knew they talked about adopting and even filled out the forms. Each and every night both hoped that they would be approved, but he didn’t know they already were. That they were approved to adopt a baby, one that they knew they saw and fell in love with. His name was Remy, they saw him in the orphanage and fell in love immediately.

“A month or so,” Patton whispered as he moved away from the unfinished crib while he and Logan talked so as to not accidentally bump and destroy it. 

“Eliza, you should have told me,” Logan murmured, watching as Patton moved to sit in the chair. He stood closer to the crib, his heart bursting with excitement knowing that they would have Remy soon with them. This is what he wanted, a family, but not with Patton disappointed with him or him not knowing that Remy was going to arrive soon. He felt awful, he was so focused on fighting for his family that he didn’t realize he wasn’t with his family.

“I wrote to the General a month ago,” Patton whispered as he walked to the porch and sat down in the rocking chair that was outside.

“No,” Logan stated, hating that he knew letters were sent but everytime Joan tried to talk to him about going home he would stop him. Logan didn’t think it would be about this.

“I begged him to send you home,” Patton said, speaking full volume now that that they were outside and he was ready to speak his mind.

“You should have told me,” Logan insisted. Maybe if he got the letter directly from Patton it would’ve made him leave, then again the letters could only be sent to Joan. He knew it was the shock that stopped him from being more eloquent with Patton, but he just didn’t know what to say.

“I'm not sorry,” Patton huffed looking offended at Logan’s repeated phrase. He crossed his arms and turned away from his husband, glaring towards the direction that he knew the fighting was happening. “I knew you'd fight until the war was won.” 

“The war’s not done,” Logan murmured, kneeling in front of Patton as he gently uncrossed his arms and held his hand, the other cupped and caressed his husband’s cheek.

“But you deserve a chance to meet your son,” Patton pleaded finally looking at Logan with understanding eyes, though they held a hint of sadness in them. “Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now.” Patton tilted his head to the house, his eyes never leaving Logan’s.

“Will you relish being a poor man's wife, unable to provide for your life?” Logan asked, knowing that once he signed the paper’s it was certain that Patton would not be able to leave him. He didn’t want Patton to be unhappy so he was making sure that there was no doubt.

“I relish being your wife,” Patton asserted. He knew Logan had self-doubt of not being able to give Patton riches and such, but that wasn’t what Patton wanted. He wanted for Logan to be here, to be with him and with their baby. He wanted his husband back at his side.

“Look around, look around. Look at where you are. Look at where you started. The fact that you're alive is a miracle. Just stay alive, that would be enough. And if this child shares a fraction of your smile or a fragment of your mind, look out world. That would be enough,” Patton murmured now reaching to cup Logan’s cheek. He watched as Logan closed his eyes leaning into Patton’s touch. “I don't pretend to know the challenges you're facing. The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind. But I'm not afraid. I know who I married. So long as you come home at the end of the day, that would be enough.”

“We don't need a legacy. We don't need money. If I could grant you peace of mind. If you could let me inside your heart,” Patton whispered leaning in as he gently pulled Logan up to press their foreheads together.

The two closing their eyes as they took in each other’s presence, the feeling of missing each other hard from being apart for so long. The love coming back stronger than ever. “Oh, let me be a part of the narrative in the story they will write someday. Let this moment be the first chapter where you decide to stay.”

Patton opened his eyes slowly, tracing Logan’s cheek gently as he leaned up and kissed his forehead. “And I could be enough and we could be enough. That would be enough,” he whispered, closing his eyes once again to hide his tears from Logan. Oh how he missed him, but if Logan wanted to go, he would let him. He gave Logan a gentle smile, giving him a reassuring squeeze so Logan wouldn’t feel pressured to stay with him.

Logan felt his chest hurt from seeing Patton hurt, a hurt that he caused. He wanted to fight, but more than anything he wanted to be with Patton and with his baby that was soon to come. He wanted to stay.

“I love you more than anything Patton, more than everything in the world, and when Remy comes you two will be my world,” Logan murmured as he got up leaning over Patton as he gently kissed his nose. “I’ll stay for as long as you’ll have me.”

Patton giggled, letting his tears fall now in happiness instead of sadness. “Then forever, you and I can stay together forever with Remy.” Patton leaned up, gently connecting their lips into a tender kiss. They laughed as they broke apart before Logan scooped a screaming Patton up, the two laughing loudly as they went inside to cuddle and to relish their time together now that they would be together forever.


	2. Patton & Virgil: If Ever I Would Leave you-Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are roommates in college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way off from the musical. But I liked the end product for this song, I hope so do you! There is a slight misunderstanding in the chapter but brief, then fluff.

Patton bit his lip as he looked away from the movie to take a quick peek at Virgil, he wasn’t really paying attention at the movie. He knew it was Disney and he loves Disney, but he was nervous. Palms sweaty, butterflies in his stomach nervous.

Why you ask? Maybe it was because of the sweet and sour misunderstood shadowling sitting on the floor by his bed, watching the movie. Maybe it was because Patton wanted to confess to Virgil about how he felt, about having a crush on his roommate. He didn’t know what Virgil’s reaction would be, he knew Virgil wouldn’t hate him but just, what if?

He knew he had support behind him. Roman sent him advice on how to woo Virgil, Dylan sent him a text of corny pick up lines that were sarcastic to match Virgil’s humor, Logan gave himi support and said to simply be himself, and Remus well he just sent vines like “And they were roommates” or Remus’s version of “Two guys chilling in the hot tub” but he knew that was Remus’s way of showing support.

It was the perfect ‘date’ setting. There were snacks, drinks, the movie playing, candy, pizza, enough pillows to make a pillow fort later on if they wanted to. Their finals were over, so technically they didn’t have school anymore so they were celebrating together right now. Just the two of them tonight. Tomorrow Roman, Logan, Remus, and Dylan were going to join them and no doubt were going to ask how it went. 

Patton wouldn’t know what to say, what if he didn’t do anything today? What if he did? He just didn’t know what to do. On one hand it would be best for him to tell Virgil as this was becoming too much for him from holding his feelings back, but he also didn’t want to make Virgil uncomfortable.

“Okay what’s going on?” Virgil suddenly asked breaking Patton’s thoughts.

Patton blinked looking at Virgil then at the movie seeing that it was now paused. He smiled immediately at Virgil’s inquisitive glance as he quickly sat up criss cross applesauce.

“Nothing! Let’s keep watching the movie!” Patton quickly reassured Virgil as he turned to look at the movie. He waited, glancing at Virgil again who was quietly scanning him with a critical eye.

“Patton, you haven’t been paying attention at all to the movie. Are you tired? If you want we can stop the movie?” Virgil suggested as he carefully climbed onto the bed to sit next to Patton.

Patton shook his head as he smiled brightly, “Oh no, I’m not tired. I promise.”

“Then what’s going on?” Virgil asked gently, lightly placing his hand on Patton’s hand. “You always tell me that it’s okay to talk to you, you know you can talk to me too right?”

“Of course I know that! We’re best friends!” Patton beamed, a little forced and cringing at best friends. He flinched at Virgil’s eyebrows shooting him. Of course he would pick up on his cringe.

“Do… do you not want to be friends anymore?” Virgil asked slowly, slowly pulling his hands away as he soon felt self-doubt. He liked Patton, like “like like” Patton. He might’ve also been planning to tell him today, but now he was a bit scared. Did Patton not like him?

“No! I mean yes, I just… I don’t know how to explain,” Patton almost yelled before quietening down. He quickly grabbed Virgil’s hands as he looked up at him. “I love being your best friend, I just… I want to be more.”

Virgil gasped at this, gaping openly at Patton who was flushing red. Patton was brighter than a tomato as he waited, but nothing came out.

“Oh gosh darn I’m sorry, I just- I understand if you want to leave,” Patton whispered as he slid his hands to his lap. He felt his eyes tear up as he took a shuddering breath in and waited for Virgil’s rejection.

“Why would I leave you?” Virgil asked quietly and cupped Patton’s cheek, gently wiping the tear that slipped down his cheek. 

“Because you don’t like me? I mean, the semester is almost over and you might want another roommate next semester, well if you come back to the apartment, ” Patton murmured, feeling more tears fall as he felt more distressed.

Virgil frowned shaking his head as he took a deep breath before he gently pulled Patton into a tight hug. The 13th Doctor always said he hated hugs because it was a way to hide their face, though this is precisely why he hugged Patton right now. He had to hide his nervous expression as he didn’t want Patton to think his nervousness was doubt.

“If ever I would leave you. It wouldn't be in summer. Seeing you in summer I never would go.  
Your hair streaked with sunlight, your lips red as flame, your face with a lustre that puts gold to shame,” Virgil stated as if it was a fact. Patton gasped as he carefully pulled a little back to look at Virgil.

“Was- was that the poem you had to do?” Patton asked gently as his tears slowly stopped, his cheeks instead flushing as Virgil’s face and neck were soon pink. He smiled gently as he sniffed softly now that he wasn’t crying anymore.

Virgil looked away not meeting Patton’s eyes as he felt a lump in his throat but he gave a slight nod. He was taking Poetry this semester, and his final assignment was to write a poem that came from the heart, something that would bear the writer’s heart , and well he had the poem in his pocket right now. He recited it so many times with Roman, Logan, Dylan, and Remus, to himself in the mirror. Changing his tone, his expression, he wanted it to be perfect.

Though right now felt weird from the misunderstanding earlier, it was the moment that he had to say it because Patton confessed, and though Virgil didn’t feel the same. He did of course, but he had to convince Patton that he did, and the poem was the perfect way to do so. He took a deep breath as he kept his eyes down.

Virgil wrote about Patton, well more like how he met Patton and fell in love with him.

The two could remember the summer they met. It almost was like one of those college movies.

It was the first day of orientation and people were soon split up into groups, then into pairs that would be in the group. Patton was bright and happy and paired up with Virgil who looked dead from how early they were there.

Throughout the day, although Virgil was pessimistic about coming to the university, though he was never mean to Patton. He was fine with him, a bit wary of his super happy personality as Virgil didn’t really know anyone like this, he hung out with Remus who was happy a lot of the time though not really just because. Then he had Dylan who was more smirks than anything else. Virgil would smile but only with them, smirking or neutral with strangers so he stayed neutral with Patton.

Patton, on the other hand, was happy to be with Virgil. Even declared them friends which surprised Virgil but not Patton as Patton felt that he could be friends with Virgil. He wasn’t trying to prove anything or force him but he saw Virgil and immediately thought, “I want to be his friend.” So he joked around a bit, making dad jokes and doing more to see if he could make Virgil laugh.

It hurt a bit as some people would groan at his jokes, but his focus was more Virgil who at first would only do the ‘let out a small stream of air’ as a laugh signalling that he did in fact like Patton’s jokes. That made Patton tell more jokes manly directed towards Virgil seeing the change in the other. No longer was Virgil closed off, the more Patton joked and talked, the more open Virgil would become. He would smile with Patton, laugh softly or scoff, sometimes he even got the rare snort which he loved as it meant Virgil loved his joke.

The two were now closer than before, and it surprised so many people as this was merely in the span of hours of the two being with each other. Other people at the orientation who were in the same group watched this friendship blossom so fast from a seed into a bright sunflower that some were a bit jealous, others admired the friendship. 

Throughout Orientation Week, the two were always together and felt the connection of wanting to be close. So everyday they would find each other and be each other’s partner in any activity. Virgil would start telling Patton his own jokes in secret, which Patton would burst out laughing. Patton would also tell his jokes, beaming as Virgil would try his best to hide his laugh especially if the orientation leader would be giving a presentation, Virgil would have to sit throughout the entire time holding his mouth so as to not laugh from Patton’s jokes.

The two would swap notes, then phone numbers, and talked about their childhood, family, hobbies, friends, things they liked, disliked, fears, anything and everything. As time went on, the connection grew to the point where they even asked each other if they wanted to be roommates in a shared apartment.

It surprised people as these two were suddenly moving into an apartment together with no history but this week. Logan and Roman asked Patton if he was certain while they drove home, texting him to make sure this is what he wanted. Remus and Dylan were doing the same with Virgil, asking if he had really thought about this as he usually takes longer to make a decision. But neither backed down, if anything they argued as to why this was perfect. It took a while but at the end they agreed that if they had seconds thoughts they would move out immediately. Both agreed though doubted it would come to that.

Patton and Virgil both researched apartments, meeting up as they went apartment hunting and would each lunch together about what they liked from a certain place or what they didn’t like. They also talk about their friends and wanting for the other to meet them, they talked about what they should buy, chores, everything and anything that roommates should talk about. At the end they chose an apartment that was 20 minutes walking from the campus.

The apartment was decent, not too small but not too big. It had two bedrooms big enough to fit a bed, a small desk, and other personal items. They had a small living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom with a restroom. Soon enough they moved in and unpacked their things into their rooms making it their home now. But they needed to decorate the living room and kitchen.

They went to all sorts of stores finding a couch, lamps, pots, pans, anything to make their apartment cozy. And it was, it had all sorts of pillows, blankets, gentle lamps and lights such as a cloud light in their kitchen, or the dog pillow in the living room. They bought a small TV and plants to have something else living there besides themselves.

All this, and just throughout the year filled with so many great memories made them closer than ever. They were best friends, and surprisingly never had any major arguments. If anything they would disagree on a certain topic before talking and coming to a consensus. They worked everything out easily and would help each other through the stress of college classes. So much that neither noticed when they fell in love with the other, it just happened.

“I’m going to tell you my poem okay? Please, listen to it okay? I mean all of it from the bottom of my heart,” Virgil whispered as he looked up between his bangs at Patton who nodded encouragingly. Patton lifted his hand and zipped his mouth before ‘locking’ it and tossed the key. He gave Virgil a gentle smile as Virgil chuckled softly before he licked lips.

“But if I'd ever leave you, it couldn't be in autumn. How I'd leave in autumn, I never will know. I've seen how you sparkle when fall nips the air. I know you in autumn and I must be there,” Virgil recited softly.

His eyes softening as he thought of every memory from fall, from the times they were walking throughout the campus and how Patton would brighten at the chilly air. How Patton would laugh at the gentle wind breezes, gasp excitedly at the golden leaves floating in the air saying that they were dancing. How he would be so excited during the fall for any leaf piles and jump in them, calling for Virgil to join him, the two laughing as they ran through the leaves, throwing them up before falling back into them laughing until their stomachs hurt. How Patton would be in his onesie baking all sorts of cookies, cakes, and pumpkin related things for fall and let Virgil be the first to eat them, mostly making Virgil’s favorites as discreetly as he could.

Patton flushed at Virgil’s gentle expression, smiling as he could also think of times during the fall that he saw the soft expression on Virgil when they would go out and they would walk in the night to simply enjoy the peace. How Virgil would come with Patton to meet up with Roman and Logan at the coffee shop, even if he was a little nervous about meeting new people but ultimately became friends with them. How Virgil introduced him to Dylan and Remus who all shared a rather big love for Halloween. How Virgil would be sitting at the table in the middle of the night while Patton baked, with two cups of tea waiting so Patton wouldn’t be up alone.

“And could I leave you running merrily through the snow? Or on a wintry evening when you catch the fire's glow?” Virgil continued.

Memories of winter with Patton filled Virgil seeing the first snow flake, his eyes looking so bright that it reminded Virgil of Steven’s star eyes. He would watch Patton spin as the snow fell more, his heart beating faster as Patton twirled before stopping to look at Virgil. The snowflakes in his lashes, his cheeks and nose turning pink from the cold nipping at his face as if kissing Patton’s freckles. How Patton would wake up every morning and be bouncing next to the door waiting for Virgil before they would meet Roman, Dylan, Remus and Logan out in the park so they could have a snow day in honor of Patton never having one before. They had a snow building contest of making a snow-person, snow-animal, snow-object, anything, a snowball fight, and made snow angels before going home after deciding they were all too cold and they would go to Virgil’s and Patton’s apartment to enjoy the warmth and the cookies that Patton and, recent baker, Virgil made the day before.

Winter was also an amazing time for Patton as he saw snow for the first time, not only that but Virgil looked so cute with his flushed cheeks and red nose from the snow landing on him. How Virgil planning with the others Patton’s snow day after learning that Patton’s never had a day full of snow activities. How Virgil would bury his face in his scarf when he would flush from laughing loudly or snorting, or even simply blushing when he and Patton would walk under a mistletoe while they were out shopping for presents to give to their friends and would always kiss Patton’s cheek so quick before rushing off as he stammered about how he hated mistletoe but would always kiss his cheek if they ever walked under any mistletoe again. How Virgil would always have two mugs full of hot cocoa ready each and every Friday, marshmallows carefully placed to make a smiley face for Patton, so they could snuggle under a blanket while watching Christmas movies.

“If ever I would leave you, how could it be in springtime? Knowing how in spring I'm bewitched by you so?” Virgil asked, looking into Patton’s eyes as he finished his sentence. Patton flushed more, the two smiling bashfully as this was the last season.

The one where both realized, separately, that somewhere throughout the year they had fallen in love. 

Virgil remembered how Patton sneezed a lot from allergies, but always had a bright smile on his face at the sun peeking out from the clouds. How during any day that it rained, Patton would quickly put on his raincoat and boots, only to out of their apartment and building to go splash in the puddles and kick them, of course careful to not get anyone else wet. How Patton would wear dresses and skirts now that it’s not cold, well not as cold as fall or winter. How they would walk around to admire flowers, bees, butterflies, before finding a hill so they could lie down to look at the clouds before having a picnic together as they relaxed and took a nap there undisturbed by anyone. How Patton during spring break decided that they should all go to the petting zoo nearby so they could see all the baby animals, seeing Patton with baby lambs and chicks made Virgil’s heart burst, and finally realize that he’s been in love with Patton.

Patton could recall his favorite spring memories, all of them were but these were his most favorite of Virgil always carrying tissues for his allergies and telling him different ways of ‘Salud’ or ‘Bless you’ after he sneezed. How Virgil would always have an umbrella just in case, the two walking side by side during a heavy rainfall. How Virgil suggested that they do some Spring cleaning and the two listened to Marie Kondo’s method of cleaning. It let them go through all their things once more and reminisce of the entire year before they would either keep it or thank it and donate it to the local charity if it could be donated. How Virgil would take him to the farmer’s market and the two would walk while holding a basket between them, Patton realized that he wanted this forever as Virgil fed him a strawberry while saying that he would make Patton a strawberry tart as soon as they got home.

Virgil took a deep breath as he prepared himself to say the last line. “Oh, no. Not in springtime. Summer, winter or fall. No, never could I leave you at all. For I love you,” Virgil whispered as he finished.

“I love you too Virgil,” Patton whispered. The two gently kissed each other’s cheeks before slowly pulling away as they held hands.

“Want to make a pillow fort so we could sleep in it?” Virgil asked softly making Patton laugh and nod.

“I’d love that,” Patton murmured kissing Virgil’s cheek as they carefully got up.

The two spent the rest of the night building the fort before taking a picture of them kissing each other’s cheeks before changing their phones background, and even sent it to the group chat. They put on Tangled as they sat in the fort leaning against each other, the two falling asleep during the credits. Neither woke up as their phone lit up from texts and calls they both got from their friends, now showing their new background. Virgil’s background was Patton kissing his cheek while Patton’s was Virgil kissing his cheek, both smiling into the kisses. Their hands making a half heart in front of their chests that if the phones were connected it would complete the heart. They slept peacefully with a smile on their face, their hands still holding each other.


	3. Logan & Remus: What More Can I Say?-Falsettos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is singing while Logan sleeps, and there is of course backstory to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is during the 70’s so obviously they’d have to be discreet about their relationship. All the relationships in this act discreet as in no PDA in public except for always being close to each other and holding hands.  
However, I don’t either to die just like in Falsettos so neither die.

It’s been two weeks since Remus’s and Logan’s break up, well sort of break up. They used to have more, sexual, relationship. Though as Logan spent more time with Remus and his son Thomas, the more their feelings for one another grew.

It didn’t help that neither really knew what to say or do when they realized how they felt. They tried to keep it out of the relationship though it built up and one day, they just exploded. The two were yelling at each other about any little thing. It was a nasty cycle, but one that neither wanted to break. They wanted to make it work, but neither really knew how to do so.

It wasn’t until one day that Thomas cried during one of their arguments that Logan and Remus decided that this wasn’t going to work. Logan didn’t come over anymore, in fact he blocked Remus and went back to his own life. Remus focused more on Thomas, but it was difficult being a single parent.

Though neither admitted to anyone or themselves, they missed each other. Logan would pour himself more into his work as his way to cope until his brother Virgil would have to pull him away as before it was Remus who would carry him away from working till he dropped.

Remus would do house chores and work from home more, it hurt the most when Thomas would ask when Logan was going to come back so they could hang out like a family. They missed each other, and Logan did miss Thomas too but neither just wanted to confront the other. 

Nothing would make them do so, if it was in their power then neither will see the person who broke their heart.

“Hey look it’s Logan! Oh! He’s with Uncle Patton and Uncle Virgil!” Thomas screamed one day while they were walking to Thomas’s karate class. Remus tried his best to not scream from fear and a little happiness as he watched Logan walking with Patton and Virgil right across the street.

“Logan must be very busy, supernova. Why don’t we-” Remus started.

“Logan! It’s me Thomas! Hi Uncle Patton, hi Uncle Virgil!!” Thomas cut him off, ignoring his dad as he waved excitedly across the street. The three turned towards the shouting, all smiling at Thomas, before looking at Remus. Remus gave the best smile he could muster at Patton’s bright smile, Virgil’s dark expression, and Logan’s neutral expression.

“We’ll be right there kiddo!” Patton called out, tugging a reluctant Virgil while Logan quietly followed. The three soon were hugging Thomas, and Patton hugging Remus.

“It’s so great to see you again!” Patton beamed, squatting so he could be at Thomas’s eye level. “How are you doing kiddo?”

Remus didn’t hear Thomas’s response, instead he stared at Logan, who seemed to be avoiding any eye contact with him. He stared more, hoping that Logan would maybe turn. He grunted at the sharp elbow meeting his ribs.

“Stop staring,” Virgil grumbled glancing at Thomas and Patton. “I’m telling you this because I want you both happy… Invite him to wherever you two were going and spend time together. He misses you and I can tell you miss him because Roman told me.”

Remus huffed, snarling a bit at Roman spilling his ‘secret.’ It wasn’t really a secret but Remus thought it was.

“But if you hurt him again, I swear to the universe I will chop your di-” Virgil started to threaten before being cut off by Patton’s hand flying up to his mouth.

“Not in front of the kiddo love,” Patton whispered making a slight head tilt towards Thomas who was now talking to Logan.

“And we’re going to my class so I can learn how to defend myself! Look I have a yellow belt!” Thomas beamed. He pulled the belt out of the duffel bag Remus was carrying and thrust it into Logan’s hands.

Logan smiled as he kneeled and awed softly at the belt. “This is excellent supernova, you’re learning so fast. You must be so strong.”

Thomas beamed at the praise nodding as he puffed his chest and cheeks a bit, putting both fists on his hips.

“I am and I’ll get stronger so I can protect you and papa from anyone who says anything bad about you two,” Thomas declared.

Logan felt his smile falter a bit before he laughed and nodded. “Well you’re going to defend us from a lot of people.” His eyes flickered towards Remus before going back to Thomas. “You should hurry, I wouldn’t want you to be late to class just because you’re talking to me.”

“You’re not old Logan! Oh! Papa can we invite Logan to watch me in class? Please? Please? Please?” Thomas jumped as Logan stood back up.

“Well Thomas, Logan might be busy right now,” Remus said, sighing as Thomas pouted. 

“Well maybe your father shouldn’t decide for me,” Logan huffed making Remus wince at his harsh tone and once again Virgil’s elbow hitting his ribs. “Is it alright for people to sit there and watch supernova?”

Thomas brightened up nodding quickly as he quickly grabbed Logan’s hand and started to walk towards the building.

“Don’t mess up Remus,” Virgil hissed before grunting as Patton started to drag him away.

“You’ll do great Remus! Tell us how it goes!” Patton yelled his encouragement, not wanting Virgil to make Remus more nervous than he already was.

Remus whined loudly without shame as he threw his head back and slapped both hands on his face. He stood there for a while before taking a deep breath and jogged to catch up to Thomas and Logan. 

The class was eventful. Thomas was of course excellent and Remus would cheer him on rather loudly while Logan would clap for Thomas and give him gentle smiles. Both adults would steal glances at one another but not talk as they didn’t know what to say. Neither thought they would see each other for a while.

After class Thomas was hungry and asked for Logan to come over for dinner, well more like stated that he was going to dinner at their house. Logan of course didn’t want to hurt Thomas’s feelings so he said he would as long as Remus didn’t mind. Remus said he didn’t.

The walk home was awkward, even with Thomas’s chattering neither adult spoke to each other. If they tried it would end quickly or they would keep one word responses. 

“Logan can you make pasta? Papa burned it last time he tried,” Thomas hummed as he hurried to throw himself on the couch before rolling off to play with his toys.

“Sure supernova,” Logan hummed. He walked to the kitchen and got everything, smiling as he started to cook before he stopped as he realized he didn’t even ask Remus for permission. He knew he’s been here a million times before, heck that’s how he knew where everything was but this wasn’t his house, his home.

“Remus-” Logan turned thinking that Remus was with Thomas before jumping as Remus stood at the kitchen’s doorway.

“Yes?” Remus raised an eyebrow, smirking a bit at Logan’s huff. He loved scaring Logan, well small scares like hugging him from behind or popping out to say boo. It was rare but it happened.

“Nothing, are you going to stand there or help make the sauce?” Logan grumbled while he prepared the pasta. He watched from his peripheral as Remus nodded before he went to start making the sauce.

Neither spoke for a while, simply listening to Remus chopping the vegetables or Logan stirring the pasta.

“I’m sorry,” Remus murmured. Logan stopped his stirring at this and glanced towards the other.

“What?” Logan frowned, lowering the temperature as he turned to look at Remus.

Remus scrunched up his nose, hating how Logan’s gaze made him feel so important yet so confused. “I said, I am sorry,” he said under his breath, holding it as he waited for Logan to say something.

Logan stared for a while, nodding as he turned to continue his stirring. Remus sighed, slumping. He was too late.

“It’s okay… We were both wrong, I’m sorry too,” Logan murmured. Remus perked up, looking towards Logan who was flushed.

“We’re, okay then?” Remus asked as he set the knife down so he could hug Logan if he was allowed to.

Logan gave a simple nod, raising an eyebrow as Remus gave him a big smile. He squawked as he was suddenly lifted up.

“Remus! Stop! Do you know how dangerous this is? If we knock into the water we could get burned!” Logan huffed as he held onto Remus so as to not be dropped, plus he was trying to turn off the stove so they wouldn’t have an accident.

“I don’t care,” Remus hummed, squeezing Logan before laughing as Logan lightly hit him with the spoon.

“Back to making the sauce,” Logan ordered. Remus pouted as he gently set Logan down again and watched him turn his back on Remus, but the small smile and blush on Logan’s face made him smile again.

“Now kiss.” They heard, both turning to see Thomas peeking from the doorway before squeaking as he was caught.

Remus smirked as he dabbed tomato juice around his lips and roared at Thomas. “I eat kids who sneak around!”

“That’s me!” Thomas cried out before he laughed as he ran away from Remus. Logan chuckled, finishing up the pasta and sauce while the two played. How he missed this, he thought.

“Oooh no, I’ve been defeated by awesome karate powers,” Remus groaned as he dramatically fell back, bending backwards as he ‘died.’ “Don’t mourn for me Logan, Thomas defeated me for I was evil.”

Thomas giggled before pretending to be sad. “Poor papa, he was the kid eating monster all along. I have no papa.”

Logan rolled his eyes as he served Thomas and gently set the plate down on a table mat. “Well you did the right thing Thomas. We won’t feel sad, we’ll celebrate that you defeated your father.”

Remus shot up as Thomas laughed and ran to the table ready to eat. “You won’t mourn for me?” he asked, watching as Logan shrugged with a smirk.

“Well I can’t mourn someone who eats kids now can I? Besides, that means that Thomas will be coming home with me,” Logan teased as Thomas kicked his feet under the table.

“Yay I get to live with Logan now!” Thomas giggled, laughing louder at Remus’s groan as he joined them at the table.

“Wow, not even a single tear,” Remus huffed as he sat in the chair before he served himself.

“Fresh out,” Logan hummed, chuckling at Remus’s glare.

The three ate happily, Thomas talking to Logan about school, how Remus was a terrible cook, and other things. They later ate ice cream and watched a movie until Thomas fell asleep laying across both Logan and Remus.

“Thank you for coming with us,” Remus murmured. “He missed you a lot.” He carefully lifted Thomas’s legs off his lap as he got up, moving to carefully pick Thomas up so he could take him to bed.

“I got it,” Logan whispered. He gently lifted Thomas into his arms, smiling as Thomas’s arms wrapped around his neck instinctually and at Thomas’s quiet murmur. “He missed me?”

“Yeah,” Remus hummed, following Logan as they both set Thomas to bed. Remus kissed Thomas’s forehead before leading Logan out, closing the door behind them as they stood in the hallway.

“Hm,” Logan simply said. Remus clicked his tongue as he grabbed Logan’s hand. 

“I- I missed you too,” Remus murmured. Logan scanned him, the two quietly standing in the dim hallway before kissed each other deeply as they drank up each other’s presence after being apart for two weeks. The two soon found themselves in Remus’s bedroom, both panting as they broke apart.

“I missed you too,” Logan whispered, pulling Remus back into another passionate kiss. The two taking it further as they fell onto the bed, neither wanting any of this to stop.

The next morning, Remus was the first up. He opened his eyes and glanced at his arms, smiling to see Logan’s small smile. It was perfect, waking up to Logan and having him here. He sighed as he leaned back into the pillows and stared into the darkness.

“It's been hot. Also very sweet and I'm not usually indiscreet but when he sparkles the earth begins to sway. What more can I say? How can I express How confused am I by our happiness? I can't eat breakfast, I barely tie my shoe. What more can I do?” Remus whispered.

He glanced at Logan who didn’t stir. Remus wanted Logan to hear his words, but at the same time even he didn’t know what to say. He just had to say it now, while Logan was asleep. Now while he still had him by his side, so when Logan’s awake they could be together again. Better than before.

“If I say I love him, you might think my words come cheap. Let's just say, I'm glad he's mine. Awake, asleep,” Remus groaned, dragging his right hand over his face as he knew if he just said love to Logan, the other might not believe him. He had to earn Logan’s love and trust again.

He held his breath as Logan shifted a bit. Logan’s arms tightened, pulling Remus closer than before as he murmured something. Remus chuckled softly, gently brushing Logan’s hair back as he looked at his lover, at his hopefully future boyfriend and more.

“It's been hot. Also, it's been swell, more than not it's been more than words can tell. I halt, I stammer, I sing a roundelay. What more can I say?” he whispered.

He carefully got up, knowing they would have to shower before Thomas gets up. Remus carefully pulled a shirt over his head, glancing at Logan who now pulled Remus’s pillow into a hug.

“I’ll tell you one day, I promise,” Remus whispered as he leaned over kissing Logan’s forehead before he went to shower and to come up with ways to show Logan that he does love him. And ways to earn Logan’s love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the entire world I can't write smut, and I won't for any chapter. It'll be implied but not explicitly written.


	4. Roman & Deceit: Grow Old With You-The Wedding Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone got an invitation to Roman's wedding and are happy for him. Well mostly happy, Dean(Deceit) doesn't really like Roman's fiance. He feels as if there's something off but can't place what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if someone who reads this is named Eri.
> 
> There is a bit of cursing in here so I’ll warn about that too.

Dean glared down at the invitation that was sitting on his table. He knew that Roman was going to get married soon, a few months from now but he didn’t think that Roman should marry Eri. Not that it was jealousy. It was a bit of that too, but Eri wasn’t exactly someone Dean pictured for Roman. He knew something was off but he just didn’t know what.

“Still glaring at the invitation?” Patton asked, walking into the dining room. He watched as his brother pushed the invitation away.

“Yes! I’m telling you, something about Eri gives me a bad feeling. Like he’s lying,” Dean huffed as he looked up at Patton. Neither said anything as Patton nodded slowly.

“Well you were always good at telling who was lying and such. However we don’t know enough about Eri to say that he was doing anything wrong,” Patton stated as he tied his cardigan around his neck. “Now come on bro-bro, it’s almost time to meet the others for dinner then we’re going to karaoke. I understand if you wouldn’t want to go.”

Patton gently put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, giving him an understanding smile. Dean gave a pained smile before shaking his head. 

“No, I need to go. I can’t avoid Roman forever,” Dean murmured as he put on his leather jacket. “Who else is going?”

“Well Virgil’s busy working right now, but he’ll join us at some point during dinner. Logan is going to be there, so is Remus, Remy and Emile will be joining us for karaoke,” Patton listed as they left their house.

The two left to meet everyone at the restaurant and waved hi to everyone as they settled at the table in the back. 

“Great you guys are here!” Roman greeted, jumping up to hug both of them as he gently took Dean’s hand to lead him to his seat while Patton sat between Remus and Logan.

“Congrats on your engagement Roman,” Patton stated softly as Dean nodded, feeling his stomach twist from Roman’s bright smile.

“Thank you both! I’m so excited that I’m finally getting married!” Roman beamed as he let go of Dean’s hand as they sat down. “I hope you all clear the day that I am so we can all be together.”

“Of course we will. We wouldn’t miss seeing you,” Dean forced out with a bright smile as he clenched his hand under the table and ran his thumb against his index finger. “Congrats Roman.”

Roman frowned as he looked at Dean, he knew how Dean’s fake smile looks. He’s seen it multiple times with other people, never with him. Plus Dean never calls him Roman, he calls him ‘your majesty’ ‘queen’ or ‘my royal highness’ or ‘mi rey.’

Patton, Remus, and Logan all shared a glance as Roman gently took Dean’s hand. “Is everything alright De?”

“Yeah, yeah, why wouldn’t I be okay?” Dean shrugged as he gently squeezed Roman’s hand before taking it away so he could look at the menu. He knew that if he looked at Roman, he would let him know about how he felt towards Eri and possibly towards Roman.

“Dean,” Roman whispered softly, watching as Dean winced from hearing his full name. Roman glared slowly as he gently lowered Dean’s menu and tried to move within his eyesight. “You’re lying to me.”

“I’m not,” Dean murmured, his eyes flickering to the three who sat, Remus looked on with a smirk as he mouthed for Dean to make his move, Patton looked ready to panic from this not going as anyone planned, and Logan looked intrigued but he gave Dean a significant look.

“Dean,” Roman stated, this time much more clearly and loudly. Dean sighed as he shut his menu and looked at Roman.

“It’s nothing. I just have a lot on my mind,” Dean answered, not telling the full truth but not lying either. He had a lot on his mind about Eri, but he didn’t want to ruin Roman’s wedding.

“You know you can tell me anything right?” Roman asked gently placing a hand on Dean’s.

“I know,” Dean whispered, his eyes flickering up to look at Roman. The two stared at one another as they didn’t know what to say. Dean opened his mouth, seemingly trying to grab words before he let out a defeated laugh.

“I don’t like Eri,” he let out. His eyes flickered down to the table, his thumb stopping as Roman’s eyes widened, obviously not expecting for him to say this.

“Woah, that came out rather quickly,” Remus murmured as he ate the bread rolls from the table.

“Remus! Be quiet,” Logan hissed, glaring at Remus before smiling at Roman and Dean. “Sorry, we can go if you’d like to talk alone?”

“No, no please, stay… Can I know why Dean?” Roman mumbled to Logan, his eyes never turning away from Dean.

Patton bit his lip as he glanced around before frowning as he turned around, gently nudging Logan as he pointed back. Neither Roman or Dean noticed the two turn as Dean huffed.

“I just… don’t trust him. Something feels off, I just don’t know what,” Dean whispered a little louder now that he had Roman’s attention, his thumb moving once again as he felt his anxiety spike. Wow, he now understood why Virgil was always fidgeting and harsh towards anyone he didn’t like.

“You sound like Virgil,” Roman murmured, watching as Dean looked up at him with a puzzled expression. “It’s not bad, but you know, he doesn’t really trust anyone at first… What feels off about Eri?”

“How about the fact that he’s with another guy we’ve never seen before,” Remus stated. Roman and Dean both sharply turned to look at Remus, their necks surprisingly not breaking at how fast they turned.

Remus was glaring towards somewhere at the front of the restaurant, both Patton and Logan were whispering to one another before sighing as they turned to Roman seeing if he saw what they were looking at.

Eri was pulling a chair out for another guy, pushing it in as he kissed him on the lips. The other laughed as Eri sat down. Dean inhaled sharply as he glared at Eri before looking at Roman and felt his heart shatter into pieces at Roman’s distraught expression.

Roman didn’t say a word, even when Patton grabbed his hand or when Logan asked him how he was feeling. He watched quietly as Eri and the man scooted closer to each other. He could feel his eyes tear up, his chest rising and falling faster with his harsh breaths. He couldn’t believe it, Eri was here with someone else.

“How dare he do that to my brother,” Remus growled as he got up, ignoring the loud slam his chair made as it fell back. Ignoring as everyone turned to look at him, glaring as Eri turned to look and grinned maniacally at his pale expression.

The others quickly got up knowing they had to stop Remus from committing any murder, plus they wanted an explanation. Roman hurried with Dean following, Logan and Patton behind the two as they approached the table.

“So his this Eri?” Remus asked as he slammed his hand down, leaning into Eri’s personal space as Eri’s date looked puzzled. 

“Eri, sweetheart, who’s this?” The date asked, flinching as Remus turned to look at him now. Logan and Patton hurried forward, knowing they’d have to hold Remus back while they let Roman talk to Eri.

“Sweetheart?” Remus asked almost hysterically, only calming as Logan and Patton gently tugged him away, letting Deancome into Eri’s view.

“Dean!” Eri jumped up and smiled widely at him as he looked at Remus, Logan, and Patton. “What a pleasure to see you all, I’m here with a dear friend of mine.”

“Dear friend?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow as Eri’s slowly went into a glare.

“Yes, now I know what this looks like but it isn’t what you think. I’m here having dinner to plan a surprise for Roman for our wedding so he doesn’t need to know about this,” Eri whispered as he pulled Dean a little closer.

“What don’t I need to know Eri?” Roman asked, making his presence known. He merely glared as Eri jumped.

“Roman!” Eri called, opening his arms as if to hug him before glaring as Dean stepped in front of him.

“Don’t you dare take another step closer to him,” Dean hissed, watching as Eri’s date stood up now that it was obvious that there was a fight about to happen.

“Who are these people Eri?” The date asked again, their gaze flickering between the man who was yelling profanities at Eri, the two holding the man back, the man standing defensively in front of the other, and the last one who was watching with tears in their eyes. Eri opened his mouth to answer.

“I’m Roman, his fiance,” Roman stated, his eyes lingering on Eri before looking at the date. “May I ask who you are?”

“I’m Mark, his boyfriend,” his date murmured with a frown. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Eri. “You did not tell me you had a fiance.”

“Well-” Eri started.

“Nor did you tell me you had a boyfriend,” Roman whispered as he crossed his arms. Eri looked between the two before glaring at Roman.

“No that isn’t the question. The question is why were you alone here with Dean?” Eri frowned, crossing his arms as he looked at Roman and Dean.

Dean scoffed as his hand shot out to point at Remus, Logan, and Patton. “Are they invisible or something? They’re obviously with us,” Dean hissed harshly as Eri glared at him.

“Are they? Maybe they just showed up. I know how you feel about Roman, you’re not as secretive as you think,” Eri growled as he harshly poked Dean’s chest. Dean glared as he swatted Eri’s hand away. “Plus this is just a really close friend,” Eri stated as Mark glared more.

“No they’re not!” Remus yelled as he waved Eri’s phone showing texts between Eri and Mark, handing it to Roman who quietly read them. Mark hesitantly went up to Roman, flinching as everyone who was with Roman including Patton glared at him so harshly he was certain that if glares were knives he would be dead.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. If I did I would’ve never dated him. I would never want to ruin anyone’s wedding I promise,” Mark pleaded as he could feel himself ready to cry. He quieted as Roman smiled gently at him.

“It’s okay, I believe you. It’s not your fault,” Roman murmured as he licked his lips. His throat was so tight it was hard to breath but he had to talk. He blinked quickly as tears slipped out and quietly took off his ring. “It was Eri’s and Eri’s alone for thinking this was right.”

“Roman, my love,” Eri started, flinching as Dean grabbed his jacket’s lapels and pushed him against the table.

“You don’t have the honor to call him that anymore,” Dean growled before moving back as Roman gently tugged him away.

“Thank you De,” Roman whispered. “But I’ve got this.” He took a deep breath as he looked at Eri and gently placed his ring down on the table.

“Forget about me, don’t try to contact me or any of my friends ever again. How dare you even think I would cheat on you, or even do this. You do not deserve my love or a second chance because I know who I am, and I respect myself too much to even think of dating you again. I don’t care if you say you’ll miss me, or that you’ll think of me, I will not degrade myself by being your husband, fiance, or boyfriend. I don’t even want to be your friend. Good bye Eri, I never want to see you again,” Roman stated as he ignored Eri’s pleads, slapping his hand away as harshly as he could when Eri tried to grab him.

They watched as Roman walked out of the restaurant, no one moving before Remus let out a shrill shriek and Patton screamed from shock as he watched Remus tackle Eri. Mark gasped moving back before sighing as he left.

“You should go look for him,” Logan murmured, watching as Remus punched Eri while Patton tried to pry Remus off. “This is going to take a while.”

Dean nodded and turned to leave before stopping as he looked at Remus. “One for me and one for Roman please Remus,” he requested. He smirked as Remus gave him a thumbs up and Patton gave him a disappointed look.

Logan chuckled before moving to help Patton, as much as Eri deserved this he also didn’t want Remus to go to jail.

Dean rushed out of the restaurant, looking around before taking out his phone and called Roman. He waited, biting his lip as he hoped Roman would pick up.

“Hello?” 

Dean sighed in relief at Roman’s voice before feeling his stomach drop at Roman’s hoarse voice. “Where are you Roman?”

“I’m going home with Virgil, he caught me while I was going out and well, here we are… Virgil’s driving while I am crying my eyes out over a jerk,” Roman whimpered into the phone.

“He was an asshole!” Virgil called out. Dean scoffed at Virgil’s language but smiled as he heard Roman’s watery laugh.

“H-He is,” Roman laughed before letting out a soft cry. “He is and I fell for him, thinking he loved me.”

“That bitch is going to pay. How dare he make my best friend cry,” Virgil hissed. “If I see his face, I’ll make sure he regrets hurting you.”

“Virgil I don’t want you in jail!” Roman cried out.

“I’ll be careful! Plus if I do anything I’ll have Logan and Remus on my side, they’ll know how to cover it up,” Virgil defended. Roman let out another soft laugh, this more a bit more of a snort at Virgil’s words.

“Oh Roman,” Dean murmured, taking out the car keys. Patton wouldn’t mind riding home with Remus or Logan would he? No, he wouldn’t. “Is it alright if I come over to see you?”

“Of course, we’re going to Virgil and Logan’s apartment right now. I just can’t go to mine right now, not when Eri might go there,” Roman murmured. Dean nodded even if Roman couldn’t see him as he hurried to get into his car and started it.

“I understand. I’ll be with you guys soon okay?” Dean whispered gently, listening as Roman let out a soft okay before hanging up. Dean sighed before driving as fast as he legally could to Virgil’s apartment complex. He parked quickly, rushing to the elevator as his foot tapped impatiently.

“Come on,” he hissed, running in as soon as it dinged and its doors opened. He pushed the seventh floor then close the doors button repeatedly. He bit his lip, wanting to be at Roman’s side to help soothe him. Dean hurried as the elevator stopped, rushing to the door and knocked a bit too loudly.

“Dude!” Virgil hissed as he opened the door, glaring at Dean before pulling him in. “I understand you’re in a hurry but don’t be so loud either. Come on, he’s in the living room.”

Virgil lead him to the living room after he took his shoes off, the two watching as Roman sniffled and ate a jar of Crofters. The coffee table full of them as Dean blinked in surprise, watching as Virgil went to Roman and offered him a glass of water.

“Drink up princey, we don’t want you dehydrated,” Virgil murmured gently as he gently pushed the jar down. Roman nodded, taking the water as he let Virgil set the Crofters down. “Want me to put Steven?”

“Yes please,” Roman murmured, glancing at Dean before waving him to come closer. Dean nodded, walking to the couch as he sat next to Roman. He looked at the set up of the jars of Crofters, a gallon of water nearby, boxes of pocky, Harry Potter movie set, Disney movie collection, Steven Universe DVD collection, tissues, juice, wine, chocolate, and ice cream scoops. Roman was even in a lion onesie that he didn’t know he had.

“This is a lot of items,” Dean stated nonjudgmentally as Roman nodded, eating another spoonful of Crofters as he sniffed unable to stop his tears even as Virgil pressed play on the first season of Steven.

“My ‘Feel Better Kit’ for Roman,” Virgil hummed as he sat down on Roman’s other side, letting Roman slump against him. “As his best friend, I’m always prepared for any occasion.”

“You have at least- ten jars of Crofters at all times?” Dean asked after counting the table, it was at least ten jars.

Virgil simply shrugged as he brushed Roman’s hair to the side, offering him a tissue. “Logan loves Crofters too. He’s like a black hole when it comes to Crofters so we always have a lot, that and in case Roman comes over.”

“I come over a lot,” Roman murmured against his spoonful of Crofters. He felt himself calming down as Virgil’s fingers brushed through his hair and Dean’s presence being there made him feel even better.

“You do,” Virgil chuckled softly. He glanced to the phone before looking at Roman. “It’s Logan, no doubt wanting to ask about how you are. Want me to take this or stay with you?” He wanted to let everyone know Roman was with him and Dean, but he wouldn’t leave Roman’s side if Roman said no. What kind of best friend would he be if he did?

Roman glanced up, smiling at Virgil’s question knowing that he didn’t want Roman to think he didn’t care. “You can go, I have Dean here with me,” Roman murmured, scooting as he leaned on Dean instead and watched Virgil get up. “Tell them to leave Eri alone, I don’t want Remus to go to jail so soon. I love my brother but not enough to bail him.”

Virgil laughed, winking as he answered the call. “I’ll tell them to cut Eri’s dick off because he didn’t treat you right,” Virgil quoted Vine, watching as Roman shot up.

“Virgil Sturm you will do no such thing!” Roman called, huffing as Virgil cackled while going into the next room to talk to on the phone. He rolled his eyes, smiling more as he fell back against Dean’s side.

Both sat quietly watching Steven as a somewhat comfortable silence fell over them. Dean glanced at Roman before looking back at the TV.

“I’m sorry Roman,” Dean murmured as Roman took another spoonful of Crofters.

Roman frowned, slumping more as he shook his head. “It wasn’t your fault… It was no one’s fault but Eri’s like I said earlier.”

“I know but I just, you didn’t deserve that Roman. You deserve to be treated better,” Dean murmured, watching from the corner of his eye as Roman slowly sat up to get a better look at him.

“I know I do. I know I should find someone who loves me for me, but it just hurts,” Roman murmured.

“Good because you should know you’re amazing and never let anyone bring you down, not even that asshat,” Dean murmured. The two sat in silence again before Roman sat up properly.

“Dean, what Eri said earlier…” Roman started, trailing off as Dean flushed.

“It was true… But I won’t do anything because right now you’re grieving. I won’t take advantage of your broken heart. I’m going to wait until you’re feeling better and ready for a relationship so I can ask if I can tell you how I feel,” Dean whispered softly, watching as Roman flushed.

“Can you tell me how you feel?” Roman asked, watching as Dean flushed more before nodding. 

“I want to grow old with you, I wanted to for a while but you know,” Dean answered.

“Grow old with me?” Roman repeated, flushing more as he understood the implications.

“I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad. Carry you around when your arthritis is bad. All I wanna do is grow old with you. I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches. Build you a fire if the furnace breaks. Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you,” Dean declared softly as he grabbed a tissue and gently wiped Roman’s tears away. “I'll miss you, kiss you, give you my coat when you are cold. Need you, feed you, even let you hold the remote control. So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink, put you to bed if when you had too much to drink. I could be the man who grows old with you, I wanna grow old with you.”

The silence was back again as Roman stared, not believing that after someone broke his heart he had gotten a confession from Dean. Well he did ask to know but he didn’t think it would be this, significant. This intimate.

“Dean,” Roman started, he was always creative but right now he was at a loss for words. “I don’t know what to say.”

“I do,” Dean murmured, smiling gently at Roman as he hugged him. “I want you to wait until we’re both ready. If you ask me to tell you how I feel, I will. I want to get to know you even more, I want to spend more time with you but only when you’re ready. Right now, let’s just be friends okay?”

“Okay,” Roman murmured, leaning against Dean before snuggling into his side. “But when I’m ready, I’ll tell you how I feel.”

Dean gasped, quickly looking at Roman as he shook his head. “You don’t have to. Roman if you don’t feel anything-”

“Who said I didn’t?” Roman asked looking up before sighing. “De, I have felt something but I thought maybe you wouldn’t want to date me. I’ll admit I did like Eri, I still do. But once I move on, once that day comes because it will, I want to get to know you better. I want to work on our relationship, so that our… love is what I will call it okay? Our love can grow over time. Is, is that okay?”

Dean nodded, smiling as he gently hugged Roman again. “Of course mi rey. As long as we talk openly, I’m sure this will work. But only after you feel better, okay?”

“Okay,” Roman whispered before gently kissing Dean’s cheek. “Thank you De. For everything and waiting for me.”

“Anything and everything for you, I would wait till the end of time for you Ro,” Dean whispered as he gently kissed Roman’s temple.

The two smiled at each other before snuggling as they continued to watch Steven. Neither noticed that Virgil smiled as he saw them, and closed his bedroom door to tell Logan, Remus, and Patton that everything would get better over time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the ending isn’t necessarily them dating, but I felt that this would be the best action taken after just getting out of a relationship. Also I know Roman’s reaction might to some be out of the ordinary, but I feel that he would act this mature and calm in the moment, he has self respect and would not give any satisfaction or any reaction besides breaking up with every drop of dignity that he has in his body. Roman is a prince who slays, and slay he will even during hard moments such as this. Remus on the other hand, I think would beat someone up for Roman.
> 
> Also I'm sorry for hurting Roman, beautiful baby boy doesn't deserve it but I like that trope of "Your heart got broken, I'll help you fix it as a friend and if in the future you want then as a lover." I don't know if that's a trope but I like it.


	5. Remus & Patton: Johanna-Sweeney Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is sitting when he hears a voice so beautiful, yet so melancholic, he has to listen. And to figure out just who this godly voice belongs to so he can try to woo them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Sweeney Todd AU for them! Patton is Johanna and Remus is Anthony.

Remus held his bag over his shoulder, glancing around the streets of London as he walked in a random direction, his eyes absorbing everything he saw. It is a beautiful city, majestic one could say. He could understand why Mr. Todd loved London.

He walked along in a random path, trying to find Hyde Park. He would ask people for directions, though he thinks he scared them as he would get into their face and very brashly ask, “Do you know where Hyde Park is?”

After walking for a rather long time, he grumbled angrily and sat down glancing around. This looked like a nice place to sit. Plus a lot of people were walking by, it was a perfect place to people watch.

It was one of his hobbies, and one of the reasons he loved travelling. People watching and learning about new places. He felt at home travelling. At home, he competed with Roman for the ‘best’ twin, though out here he was an explorer. A well respected, feared some might say, but respected nonetheless.

Many were afraid of his ability to tell what people really wanted, though it wasn’t hard to do so. They showed what they wanted when they thought people weren’t watching. Not many appreciated being watched, but he didn’t care.

After he sat down, he took out the book about London that Mr. Todd had given to him when they arrived. He needed to find Mr. Hyde soon so he could write everything down and show it to Logan whenever he had the chance. Logan was Roman’s fiance, and Remus loved Logan too. 

Logan was a brother that never got bothered by Remus, he didn’t always agree with Remus and would argue but never hated Remus. He never feared Remus. Not like Roman and his parents did when Remus would state something that was obvious about someone or about his ‘weird’ thoughts.

Shaking his head, he focused on the book instead. His eyes scanning the page as he moved his journal a bit closer to write what he needed. His focus soon wavered as he heard the most beautiful voice.

“Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird, how is it you sing? How can you jubilate, sitting in cages, never taking wing? Outside the sky waits. Beckoning, beckoning, just beyond the bars. How can you remain, staring at the rain, maddened by the stars? How is it you sing  
Anything? How is it you sing?” Patton sang, his eyes on the birds. 

Oh how long Patton wished to be outside, to be let out. To be free. Not that he would say it outloud to Judge Turpin. He knew if he did the answer would be no, it always was.

He frowned leaning on the window before sitting up as the birds sang with him. Not noticing that from the street, someone was listening to his song.

Remus stood up from the bench, his book and journal now forgotten as he looked up at the angel that sat at the window. His mind being filled with the gorgeous voice, it almost felt as if the blonde who was sitting at the window was a siren.

He was walking so close, even if he didn’t know whose house this was, he had to know who the man singing was.

Patton glanced out now as he listened to the bird sing and his eyes softened at the sight of someone who was outside. Someone who was listening to him.

Usually it was the beggar, and he had no qualms about that but this new person was handsome, to say the least.

Remus smiled as his eyes met Patton’s. A genuine smile that rarely anyone got, but how could he not give it to the beautiful bird sitting right above him.

His journal held tightly in his hand as he felt his heart flutter up, wanting to hear more. And as if the handsome angel could hear his thoughts, the song continued.

“My cage has many rooms, damask and dark. Nothing there sings, not even my lark. Larks never will, you know, when they're captive. Teach me to be more adaptive,” Patton could no longer look outside.

His hope of leaving this house crumbled more if he looked outside for a long time, his sorrow would grow more if he looked any longer. Especially with the man standing outside. The man who already had his heart.

“Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird, teach me how to sing. If I cannot fly, let me sing,” Patton finished singing, his voice filled with longing at the end before looking outside again to see if the man stayed.

Remus smiled again as they looked at each other again. That was until Patton suddenly got up, looking towards the inside of the house before hurrying away.

Remus frowned, stepping a bit closer before glancing to the side as he heard “Alms” once again. It was the beggar again. He sighed, grumbling as he grabbed change from his pocket before gasping.

The beggar would know everything about everyone who lived here, wouldn’t they? He glanced at the window again, waiting until the beggar was closer. He carefully gave her the coins, giving them a nod before gently placing his hand over their shoulder to stop them from leaving.

“Excuse me, could you tell me who’s house this is?” Remus asked softly, trying to look into their hood but they were looking down so he was unable to. He almost doubted that the beggar would answer.

“Ah, that’s the great Judge Turpin’s house that is,” the beggar answered, looking up towards Remus but not enough to show their face.

“And the young man who resides there?” Remus continued, his eyes now no longer on the beggar as he thought of Patton.

“Oh him? That's Patton, his pretty little ward… Keeps him snug he does. All locked up, so don't you go trespassin’ there or it's a good whipping for you. Or any other young man with mischief on his mind!” the beggar warned, shaking a finger up at Remus before leaving while saying something that Remus no longer paid attention to.

His eyes were still up towards the window. Patton. That was the siren’s name. The name of someone he would love to call his husband.

It hurt to know that Patton was in pain. That was evident by the song, anyone with a brain should see that Patton wanted to be free. So why had nobody helped him?!

Remus felt his blood boil, glaring around at everyone almost as if condemning them for not paying attention to Patton. After glaring at anyone who walked by, he lost his anger as hope filled his heart. He knew what he should do. Maybe, just maybe Patton would hear him.

“I feel you, Patton. I feel you. I was half convinced I'd waken, satisfied enough to dream you. Happily I was mistaken, Patton,” Remus sang softly, slowly making his way to the fence that was close to Patton’s window.

His hands slowly wrapped around the iron bars, his smile slowly growing almost dreamily. “I'll steal you, Patton. I'll steal you. Do they think that walls can hide you? Even now I'm at your window, I am in the dark beside you. Buried sweetly in your yellow hair.”

That was his plan, to steal Patton. It was a simple and excellent one! Patton wanted to be free, so Remus would help him escape this wretched house.

“I feel you, Patton, and one day, I'll steal you. 'Til I'm with you and I'm with you there, buried sweetly in your yellow hair,” Remus sang, slowly walking backwards to get his things. He had to find Mr. Todd so someone else could help him with his plan.

That was until Judge Turpin opened the door and glanced at Remus, inviting him in. Remus stood tall, grabbing his things as he went into the house. If this meant for a way to maybe see Patton, or see better of the house to find a way to help Patton escape then he would risk getting hurt. Anything for Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a shorter one and I’m sorry! The scene between Johanna and Anthony is pretty short to think about and I did want to include the rest of the song Green Finch and Linnet Bird but I would think Patton would just sing at the window while Remus watched so I shortened it to the movie version.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell I used That Would Be Enough lyrics as dialogue as it makes sense, the song is Eliza and Hamilton talking and I wanted Patton and Logan to talk. No, Logan does NOT cheat on Patton ever. He wouldn’t do that, not in my opinion and not in my story. Also Remy does NOT die either. He lives happily ever after growing up and marrying Emile in the future.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Selection of Sanders Sides Songfics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511284) by [MissNiles95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNiles95/pseuds/MissNiles95)


End file.
